Talk:Planet Killer
Trivia point An editor recently removed a trivia point. I disagree with its removal, for the following reason. In , if one of the missiles, the Low Orbit Atmosphere Deprivation Weapon, hits Hiigara, there is a clear destructive wave shown on the planet as it kills people. The effects seen there are the same that were visible in , which implies that they are the same weapon, as only one weapon has been seen destroying planets. However, in , obviously the developers didn't feel it was necessary to show these missiles yet, but they are clearly the same, although I agree that nothing completely confirms that the Taiidan Empire actually used something like this. I will dig up the Cataclysm manual and see if it mentions anything about it, just in case that manual included some mention of the missiles used. I recommend the readdition of the trivia, as that is what the trivia section is for: things that are speculative in nature, but are clearly backed up by logic (but not for things like fanon and random theories that are clearly not true). In this case, the trivia point that was removed is logically correct and the developers intended for players to make the connection. Please feel free to discuss below though. :) --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 21:09, July 21, 2015 (UTC) :The in-game video shows a number of Missile Destroyers approaching the planet. It is highly likely to have been orbit-to-surface nukes that did the damage. Hell, humans in real life today have enough nukes to do that, so in the game there's nothing forcing planet killers to be the only weapon capable of doing that to a planet. During the Homeworld era the Bentusi were in their prime, and would have kept very tight control over any of their tech; they wouldn't have let the Taiidan Empire anywhere near planet killers. In Homeworld 2, which is roughly a century later, the Bentusi are almost all gone and those planet killers found by the Vaygr were in the outer expanses of the galaxy where the Taiidani never usually went during the Homeworld era. :Nothing that I remember in the in-game manuals, dialogue or cutscenes in all three games matches the idea of planet killers being responsible for the burning of Kharak. It just doesn't make sense. I say leave it out. --Kiljaedenas (talk) 17:55, July 22, 2015 (UTC) ::There are no Missile Destroyers involved in the attack. It was just strike craft, normal destroyers and a few frigates, as far as I know. The missiles seen in the recording playback are coming from the Kharak Missile Defences, not an enemy Missile Destroyer. I just checked a video that showed the scene and seen no Missile Destroyers. ::The Bentusi weren't really in their prime, they didn't get involved in anything after the Exile started. They only got involved again, after the Taiidan attacked them. Other than that, they were quite content to be completely uninvolved. ::Don't forget that the Vaygr did include remnants of the original Taiidan Empire who wanted their planet back (at least, according to the opening scene in HW2), so it's not unreasonable to assume they helped to provide LOADW technology to them for the Planet Killers. The Vaygr found the Planet Killer machines themselves, but nothing suggests that they personally developed LOADW technology: for all we know, those could have come from the Taiidan. ::The problem is that the effects of the LOADW's in Homeworld 2 are almost exactly the same as those seen on Kharak in Homeworld 1. The HW2 manual also states the Taiidan Empire developed Atmosphere Deprivation Weapons, so the most logical conclusion is that the same technology was used in some way to destroy Kharak, just that in HW2 they had to develop it as a form of missile that would be launched from the Planet Killers. It's purely speculative, but anyone can draw that form of conclusion, hence a trivia point would be reasonable to include. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 18:14, July 22, 2015 (UTC) :::Just watched that cutscene again myself. Okay, no Missile Destroyers in the scene, I might have confused it with the one in the following mission that you can capture, it's a series of assault frigates, ion frigates, bombers, a few interceptors and a carrier. :::However, I believe my point is proven; the camera angles that it shows, and therefore how much space it covers, is absolutely massive. If Planet Killer platforms were involved they would have been very easily seen, multiple times, especially on the part when the bombers are doing that first flyby of their own capital ships; they're far too big to miss when we're seeing that much of the space around Kharak, and being a flight recording from the Taiidan forces I'm pretty sure they would have flight-recorded the deployment of a Planet Killer to do the attack. They never show the weapon itself striking the surface, just the order "Prepare for surface bombardment". Perhaps some of those bombers deployed it, or it was a special payload launched from the carrier. :::Sure, it could have been a similar weapon to the one used in Homeworld 2, but that Planet Killer platform of Bentusi design was not involved. You could be right about the missiles themselves that those platforms launched were from Taiidani technology. Let's meet in the middle; I'll edit the Trivia section to be a blend of these ideas. --Kiljaedenas (talk) 18:41, July 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::The actual planet killer platform was obviously not used, I think the Bentusi would want to have words if their machines were being used in that way. :P ::::It it possible that the Planet Killer platform itself is just a host for whatever weapon the enemy wants to launch from it, be that generic missiles or even ion beams, since the platform doesn't actually "have" weapons of any kind, which implies it's just a carrier-like platform that launches weapons of the enemies' choosing. ::::I think making a reference to the possibility that the Taiidan Empire used some sort of Atmosphere Deprivation Weapon, albeit not in the manner that was used by the Vaygr, is important. We will never know exactly what the Empire used, but we do know that they developed that technology and used it on Kharak. Of course, we know that Homeworld 2's manual retcons Homeworld 1, but even if that's the case, it should still be mentioned as a trivia note. :D ::::You are right though on the other stuff. :) --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 18:54, July 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::Well, this IS actually the Starship of the Ti'mat, but it's possible that the Vaygr only found earlier versions, or didn't manage to get it's Main Weapon, which fires a assumably destructive beam, to work. But it just proves that the Ti'mat isn't wiped from Homeworld's existance, and may show up in future games. ::::ThatGarudaThree (talk) 16:59, May 3, 2016 (UTC)ThatGarudaThree